El amor y sus maldiciones
by Arenka
Summary: Los chicos lograron estar con las personas que ellos querían y sus vacaciones han comenzado Lo que ellos no saben es que la maldición se ha desatado ¿Podrán soportar los cambios constantes de sus parejas? ¿Habrá alguna solución?... Bunny, Dip, Grestopher, Style, Creek, Tyde y Candy y otras mas Pasen y léanlo, si quieren, Secuela de: "La maldición del amor"


**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, la historia en si es mía**

 _ **Preludio…**_

Las horas en ese avión se le hacían un martirio, era como si hubieran estado sentados más de tres meses, el somnífero que le habían dado a Tweek ya había expirado teniendo al paranoico rubio tan despierto que asustaba, pero milagrosamente nada parecía un problema.

De hecho el problema ahí era cierto rubio inmortal quien no paraba de susurrar que jamás había muerto en un accidente de avión, tirándose mechones de cabello esporádicamente, Butters quien estaba sentado a su lado pensaba peligrosamente como callar a su novio y no matarlo en el proceso, desecho sus pensamientos para nada dañinos y solo opto por sujetarle la mano, lo cual funciono pues el rubio de ojos azules se tranquilizó inmediatamente, sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo.

Mas delante se encontraban los Súper Mejores Amigos Para Siempre (SMAPS), aunque estaba planeando seriamente que debían cambiar ya ese nombre, como "Súper Mejores Novios Hasta El Matrimonio" (SMNHEM), o bueno ya pensarían en algo mejor.

Junior estaba con Gregory mordisqueando uno que otro cable suelto, el rubio estaba concentrado en pilotear la nave, confiaba en su novio y en que estuviera cuidando bien del cachorro, pero ¿Qué era ese sonido? Parecía que algo estaba siendo mordido, miro a su alrededor observando como el copiloto (Christopher) estaba plácidamente dormido, y donde debía estar el cachorro…

—Esta vacío—hablo con voz de ultratumba, puso el automático y se paró calmado hacia donde su novio dormía, para después patearle salvajemente

— ¿¡Pero que mierda te ocurre!?—exigió saber el francés, cubriéndose ligeramente en su asiento

—Eso debería decirlo yo… ¿Dónde mierda está el perro?—

—Aquí lo ten…—palmeo el sitio donde lo dejo—Mierda—gruño molesto, Gregory conto hasta 10 intentando tranquilizarse, total ¿Qué daño podría causar un perrito de apenas escasos meses de nacido?

La luz roja parpadeo dejando a ambos congelados

Por otro lado los pasajeros ya estaban totalmente despiertos

— Me pregunto cómo estará Junior—hablo Kyle pensativo

—Bueno contando que lo cuida Christopher…tal vez esté bien—hablo Stan sonriendo ligeramente—pero él no—susurro lo ultimo

— ¿Has dicho algo Stan?—pregunto el bermejo confundido

—No nada—aseguro restándole importancia, el judío frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, algo le estaba dando mala pata

— _Damien ven rápido_ —hablo Gregory en el altoparlante, el anticristo estaba en asuntos más importantes ahora así que simplemente le ignoro

— _¡Por tu padre Damien! ¡Que vengas!—_ grito esta vez Christopher, el anticristo bufo y tuvo que ir

— ¡Guau, guau!—ladro Junior saliendo de la puerta que abrió el anticristo

— ¡Junior!—grito Stan feliz al ver a su cachorro dirigirse a él— ¿Te has portado bien?—le pregunto y ya sea por cosas de la vida pero el perrito asintió vigorosamente

—Buen muchacho—elogio el pelirrojo acariciándole, una pequeña sacudida les hizo estremecerse

— ¿Pero qué diablos?—se preguntó Token

—Pareciera que el avión se está cayendo—hablo Clyde asustado…

…

El pánico era algo que gobernaba… y no era por el hecho de que efectivamente, el avión estaba cayendo a una velocidad alarmante, sino más bien porque Clyde había acertado y eso solo significaba una cosa ¡Era el fin del mundo!

Tweek aún no comprendía la gravedad del asunto pues se encontraba normalmente (Como es normalmente), Craig simplemente le tenía sujeto de la mano, como diciendo: "si moriré por culpa de la estupidez de Clyde…moriré sujetando de la mano a quien amo" claro que era algo muy cursi…pero teniendo en cuenta que era su fin ¿Por qué no?

Kenny estaba inconsciente entre los brazos de un preocupado Butters, quien sino fuera por Pip ya estuviera pateando a su novio para que despertara

Token consolaba a su castaño amigovio, si bien tal vez era la culpa de Clyde…el no dejaría de amarle

Pero los únicos que se encontraban normalmente eran Stan y Kyle es decir, ¿Cuántas veces se habían librado de la muerte? Aun recordaban cuando fueron perseguidos por esta y después les dio helado ¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora? Habían salido de muchas más peligrosas situaciones, y esta no sería la excepción. Así que se sentaron tranquilamente esperando que su suerte hiciera lo suyo.

Damien veía estoicamente el avión destrozado enfrente de él

—Y es por eso que nunca deben aceptar mascotas sueltas—hablo el oji-rojo sacando una pipa

— ¿Pero De quién fue la culpa?...—

—De Clyde—hablaron Craig, Stan, Kyle, Butters y Pip al unísono, el británico mayor dejo de asesinar con la mirada a su novio para mirar escéptico a sus amigos

— ¿Qué?—preguntaron Gregory, Christopher, Damien y el mismo Clyde confundidos

—Así es mi estimado Damien—hablo Pip con traje de detective

—Basta—calmo Token—Está bien que Clyde sea molesto, despistado, tonto, llorón, infantil…—

—Ya no me ayudes—le corto Clyde con los ojos aguados, el afroamericano sonrió nervioso

—El punto es, Clyde no tuvo la culpa—

—Exacto—hablo el británico mayor—la tiene Christopher—acuso molesto

— ¿Qué? Oye la culpa es del estúpido perro—señalo a Stan

— ¡Oye!—se quejaron ambos amigos

—Está bien que Stan sea un poco…—Stan callo a su novio antes de que dijera algo

—La culpa no es de Junior—hablo Stan tranquilamente

—Es de Christopher—acuso Gregory

—Es del estúpido perro—acuso el francés

—De Clyde—acuso Craig

—Del gobierno—

—Del francés—

—De mi mala suerte—hablo el rubio inmortal quien no sabía de qué hablaban, pues se acababa de despertar, Butters suspiro

—No importa de quien fue la culpa…lo bueno es que todos estamos bien ¿No es así?—hablo el joven Stotch, todos se tranquilizaron, el inocentón tenía razón

—Pero yo aún no le echaba la culpa a nadie—se quejó Clyde, no hace falta decir que todos le ignoraron

Sus maletas habían sido depositadas en su respectiva habitación

Si bien Damien les había salvado de una horrible muerte, les había transportado vía infernal a su mansión…la cual les había dado él súper mega buena honda papá de Damien, quien les advirtió que la mansión se transportaría con ellos cuando se trasladen de ciudad, pues su tour infernal acababa de iniciar

Su primera parada había sido…muy bonita

…

Ese lugar bien pintoresco, no estaba en los gustos de algunos, pero vaya que era lindo

—Lo destruiré—hablaron Damien y Christopher al unísono, mientras ambos por su lado sacaban dinamita y un taladro

—No, no lo harás—hablaron ambos británicos con semblante molesto, uno se veía aterrador y el otro simplemente adorable

—Se supone que veníamos de vacaciones…no a destruir una de las siete maravillas del mundo—hablo Stan señalando la gran estatua de Jesús

— ¿Y si nos subimos y nos aventamos con paracaídas?—pregunto Kenny tentando a su suerte, todos se miraron ¿Se podía hacer eso?

—Vale—estuvieron de acuerdo, pero…

—No tenemos paracaídas—aseguro Clyde

— ¡Gha!—Gritaron todos nuevamente— ¡El fin del mundo!—algunos rieron, otros apoyaron la paranoia de Craig, otros pensaron seriamente que lo de Tweek era contagioso y otros simplemente lloraron…bueno eso ultimo solo Clyde

Después de su escenita volvieron nuevamente a su mansión dada por él buena onda papi de Damien

— ¿Deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa y salir nuevamente?—pregunto Token

— ¿O deberíamos bañarnos y alistarnos para dormir?—cuestiono esta vez Kyle

— O tener sexo salvaje con…—un golpe callo las palabras de Kenny, miraron con miedo al agresor…este simplemente les sonrió como el niño bueno que siempre era

—Bu-buenas noches chicos—les deseo Butters metiéndose a su respectivo cuarto

—No cabe duda que es una caja de sorpresas—susurro Damien complacido

—Que descansen—deseo Pip haciendo lo mismo

Stan y Kyle suspiraron…ellos debían asegurar a su amigo mientras estaba inconsciente

—Estará bien—hablaron al unísono, Junior ladeo la cabeza mirando un punto en ese lugar, sus pupilas se dilataron y comenzó a ladrar

— ¡Junior, ven!—Kyle se acercó al cachorro, este chillo y corrió a su encuentro— ¿Estas bien?—como contestación solo escucho un pequeño ladrido temeroso y una lamida en la mejilla

—Oye me pondré celoso—hablo Stan burlón, Kyle sonrío a su novio para después acercársele con el perro, ambos se acercaron para volver a la habitación que compartían—Junior está inquieto—

—Supongo que así son los cachorros—Stan le restó importancia, después de todo él no sabía cómo eran los cachorros

…

Pip estaba ya listo, su boina había sido retirada, tenía puesta una pijama de color caqui, el anticristo estaba en la misma habitación que para su mala suerte tenía dos camas individuales, apostaba que su padre quería mantener la pureza de Pip, pero él no quería eso ¡Era el anticristo por dios santo! ¿Eh?, perdón ¡Era el Anticristo por los demonios!

—Damien—

— ¿Eh?—parpadeo varias veces observando como su rubio se sentaba a su lado ¿Qué ocurriría entre ellos?

— Buenas noches—el rubio beso la mejilla del morocho y se acostó a dormir

…

Había sido un largo viaje y Damien no pudo molestarse que su dulce ángel lo dejara con un gran problema que no diría porque era un caballero… bueno a veces lo era

Otras veces simplemente incendia a personas

Pero eso no tiene nada que ver

—No, no tiene nada que ver—susurro tomando lugar a un lado de su novio. Sonrió ligeramente al comprender que por lo menos Pip no era tan conservador como antes

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Después de casi un año de andar de excursión en el fandom de D. Gray man**

 **¡He vuelto! Y volveré a irme después de esto xD**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Capitulo corto pero prometo subir otro más largo y más comprensible… y menos presuroso**

 **¡Dentro de unos meses!**


End file.
